Jalousie, Quand tu nous tiens
by Layla2night
Summary: OS.Lorsequ'il vit Son Arthur avec Chine, Francis eu l'urgente envie de faire du mal-Surtout à un certain chinois.FrUK


_**B**_onjour à tous et à toutes.

J'ai décidée d'écrire cet OS car la jalousie et la possesivitée sont deux thémes que j'affectionne particuliérement, et que ça fesait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose d'un peu_ Oh La La_~

je tiens à préciser que mon orthographe est plus que lamentable et que je massacre la conjugaison avec beaucoup de dextérité.

J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous aimerez et les critiques sont la bienvenus :)

**Disclaimer**: Heureusement pour les personnages et malheureusement pour moi , APH appartient à Maître Hidekazu Himaruya .

**Personnages: **France/Francis, UK/Arthur, Chine/Yao, Japon/Kiku, Russie/Ivan et mention de USA/Alfred.

**Couples: **FrUK, ChineXJapon et mention de RuUS.

* * *

><p>France est généreux.<p>

C'est une vérité incontestable que personne ne peut contredire. Que se soit sur le plan économique, culturel, éducatif ou humanitaire; il s'avère toujours être une personne d'une grande aide et doté d'un sens de l'altruisme qui force souvent le respect. Il n'était pas le pays des droits de l'homme pour rien!

Néanmoins, il y avait une chose- ou plutôt une personne que France ne partagerait jamais, qu'il garderait jalousement pour lui tout seul, qui pour rien au monde il se séparerait : Angleterre, Alias Arthur Kirkland.

En ce beau jour de Juin à Londres, lors d'une conférence mondiale sur je ne sais quel problème, Francis Bonnefoy était contrarié-ou plutôt, il était énervé, en colère, furieux même. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards noirs au duo devant lui: Arthur,** son** Arthur avec Chine. Bien que le français avait la plupart du temps une grande estime pour son homologue chinois, aujourd'hui, par contre, une envie folle de lui arracher les membres, de le renduire en poussière, de l'égorger, de l'empaler puis de découper son corps en petits morceaux et de les jeter en pâturage aux chiens le titillait de plus en plus. La façon dont Yao touchait le plus jeune et dont il lui envoyait des clins d'œil peux discrets le mettait hors de lui. Et ce qui l'acheva c'était les rougeurs qu'il aimait tant d'habitude sur les joues du britannique: Ces rougeurs, lui seul avait le droit d'en être la cause et lui seul avait le droit de le taquiner de la sorte, nom de dieu !

-Eh, bien camarade Francis, dit une voix enfantine derrière lui, je sens comme des ondes meurtrières autours de toi.

-Bonjour Ivan, répondit France d'une manière assez rude.

Russie sourit, visiblement très amusé par la situation. Qui aurait pus croire que le gentil, l'inoffensif Francis pouvait envoyer des ondes aussi maléfiques que les siennes- voire plus ? Il se promit de tout raconter plu tard à Alfred, qui allait surement être très ravis par la nouvelle.

-J'était venu vous proposer de diner avec Alfred et moi, toi, Angleterre et Japon. Mais on dirait qu'il va falloir faire sans ce cher Arthur à ce que je vois, déclara le russe avec une pointe de mesquinerie dans la voix, Mais heureusement que je vous ai tous trouvé tous dans la même salle, reprit-il, ça m'aurait fait perdre un temps précieux pour tous vous chercher dans ce labyrinthe.

France remarque enfin que mit à part eux quatre, il n'y avait plus que Japon dans la pièce.

-Je te remercie Ivan, répondit Francis, mais se sera sans moi.

-Quel dommage, déclara Russie d'un ton faussement déçus, Tiens? C'est moi ou Yao est en train d'embrasser Arthur.

Le blond sentit son sang se glaçait et son pout s'accélérait. Il se retourna lentement d'une façon mécanique vers le "couple" devant lui. Il vit une vision cauchemardesque: Chine était bien entrain d'embrasser un Angleterre visiblement très gêné, et à pleine bouche.

Ce fut trop pour Francis qui courrait littéralement afin d'en coller une à cette_ saleté de tête de citron de bouffeur de cafard_. Mais que ne fut sa surprise quand le doux et discret Kiku frappa le chinois avec un coup de pied en l'air digne du ninja qu'il est. Chine, au sol et la bouche ensanglantée, semblait bizarrement très content; et quand Japon le pris par le col et plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son ainé, Le blond aux yeux bleu crus nager en plein délires. Un baiser baveux plus tard et la nation nipponne susurra :

-tu n'avais pas à allez si loin, Yao Ni-sama.

Yao, lui, se lécha les lèvres, toujours souriant, et laisser sa main agripper les fesses du plus jeune.

-Mais maintenant que tu as osé lever la main sur ton ainé, Kiku, J'ai toutes les raisons de te punir…, Puis il lui mordilla l'oreille,... En t'arrachant les vêtements et en abusant de toi.

Japon grogna mais ce laissa faire.

Au sol et assez choqué, Angleterre était à deux doigts de hurler sur les deux asiatiques pour qu'ils prennent une chambre et qu'il laisse sa pauvre sale de conférence tranquille! Un peu de tenue quand même ! Cependant, une poigne dure et ferme le surpris et le leva su sol.

-_What the_…?

Tout son mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son rival visiblement pas très content qui le tirait vers la sortie à grand pats. Un léger frisson le traversa. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Francis dans un tel état de rage.

-France,_ What the hell you're doing_? Tu me fais mal! _Stop_!_ I said Sto…_

-**Ta gueule** ! Hurla le français sous le regard hébété, surpris ou indigné des passants.

Russie, qui avait bien prit soin de fermer la porte de la salle après y être sortit (il devait bien ça à son ami Yao), soupira et dit:

-On dirait bien qu'on va diner seul moi et_ Fredka_.

Puis un sourire lubrique se format sur ses lèvres.

-Pas que je m'en plains…

* * *

><p>France et Angleterre avait traversé une bonne partie de Londres en courant sous une pluie battante en direction de la maison apprêtée au plus vieux par le consulat. Arrivé à destination, le français chercha dans bien que mal les clés dans son manteaux, les mains moites et tremblantes, pendant que le plus jeune tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Quand il ouvrit la porte il plaqua le britannique au mur: Il était fou de rage, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de frapper le blond devant lui plus qu'aujourd'hui.<p>

-Mais merde Francis, qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin ! s'écria l'anglais d'une voix tremblante.

France se figea. Son Angleterre semblait perdue. Il avait l'air effrayé. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler à chaque instant. Non! Il ne voulait pas effrayer son Arthur, surtout pas! Il se rendit compte d'une terrible chose: Il avait pensé à lever la main sur lui, il voulait lui faire du mal et bien que ce fut pendant un lapse de temps très court, l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Honteux, le blond aux yeux bleutés baissa la tête. Il prit un souffle profond et déclara malgré tout d'une voix tranchante:

-Il y a du thé glacé dans le frigo et un peignoir dans ma chambre, vas-y et détends toi. Je te rejoindrai après une bonne douche.

Et il laissa un Arthur seul et plus désœuvré que jamais, en proie à des doutes et à des questionnements incessants.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Francis rejoignit Angleterre dans la chambre à coucher. Grande Bretagne était vêtue d'un court peignoir écarlate, alors qu'une serviette autour de la taille faisait office de vêtement unique pour France. Arthur était assis au bord du lit, l'air grave, jugeant la bouteille vide à ces coter, il avait due boire tout le thé glacé pour se relaxer.

-Bon, maintenant tu te décide à me dire enfin ce qui se passe dans ta tête de_ frog_ ? dit Arthur avec plus d'assurance, bien qu'au fond de lui, il était toujours aussi anxieux.

-Tu as embrassé Chien, répondit Francis, tu en avais pas le droit.

-…_Wait, wait, wait_…_What_?

-Tu as embrassé Chine, tu en avais pas le dr…

Arthur l'interrompit:

-_First_, C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. _Second_, J'ai le droit d'embrasser qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux. A ce que je sage on n'est pas en couple, ce n'est pas toi qui a dit qu'on est juste des "ennemis avec des avantage"?

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il embrasser?

-_Because this wanker_ m'a supplié de l'aider à rendre ce pauvre Kiku jaloux. D'après lui, ça faisait des semaines qu'ils n'ont pas bais…Parler à causer d'une histoire d'Hello Kitty ou je ne sais quoi.

-Et tu as flirté toute la journée avec lui juste pour ça! On s'en tape de sa vie sexuelle! S'indigna Francis.

-_Off course not_! Il…Il…Ilm'.

-Qu-Quoi?

-Il m'a promit un an du meilleur thé de Chine, avoua-t-il enfin. Oh et puis_ Shit_! Pourquoi je devrais te donner des explicatioOOOONS !

France l'avait poussé sur le lit. Il était à présent au dessus d'un Arthur écrevisse. Sa colère avait subitement repris le dessus.

-N'oublie pas Arthur, susurra le français au creux de son oreille,_ You are Mine_,** tu es à moi, à moi seul**, et je compte te laisser à personne.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? D'après l'expression de France et son regard intense, Oui. Ce dernier fut surpris en voyant un sourire fleurir sur le -beau- visage du plus jeune. Soudain, Arthur se redressa et embrassa passionnément un français plus qu'étonné. Il sentait une chaleur familière naitre au creux de ses reins. Qu'avait donc son britannique pour le tentait ainsi? Il savait. Il savait qu'il adorait qu'il soit entreprenant. Qu'est-ce-qui lui passer par la tête? Si jamais il devait perdre ses moyens, il n'avait qu'à se blâmer lui-même.

Après de longues, longues minutes torrides, ils se décolèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs souffles. Francis observa Angleterre qui se léchait les lèvres. Le blond aux yeux verts caressa la joue de son ainé et murmura, comme pour lui dire un secret:

-_Are you jealous_?

-Pas du tout, s'indigna France.

-Et moi je dis que tu es jaloux comme un pou.

-non

-_Yes, you are_. De plus tu me ressemble de plus en plus.

Francis grogna. Arthur laissa un petit rire cristallin lui échappa.

-_Well_, je prends ta jalousie comme une confession, _Frog_.

-…Peut être bien, n'empêche il va te falloir beaucoup pour te faire pardonner.

Arthur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Il se leva puis enleva son peignoir, le laissant totalement nu sous les yeux médusés de son rivale. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Je peux toujours te payer en nature, qu'en dis tu…_Francis_…?

Ce fut au tour de France de rire.

-Je pense que c'est toi qui me ressemble de plus en plus. Hum... J'en dis que cela me semble être une bonne idée,_ My dear_…

Il l'embrassa

* * *

><p>-<em>Arthur…<em>

Il était à lui. Quiconque qui en douterait n'avait qu'à les voir ainsi:

Ensemble, Francis embrassant avec fougue **Son** Arthur.

Ensemble, Francis mordillant la peau de **Son** Arthur.

Ensemble, Francis pénétrant brusquement** Son** Arthur.

C'était lui qui touchait Arthur, lui qui lui décroiser les jambes, lui qui le faisait gémir, lui qui le faisait crier de jouissance,** lui, lui, lui, lui, lui, lui et lui seul**.

-_Arthur…_

-_y-yes….yes_…

-Dit mon nom.

Un coup de rein particulièrement fort fit hurler l'anglais de plaisir. Ce fichu _frog_ avait toujours su trouver l'endroit qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

-Dit. Mon…NOM…

-_Francis! OH, God! Francis! Francis! Francis! Francis! Francis! Francis! Francis! Francis!_

-Tu es à moi…

-_Yes! Yes! I'm all yours…Please, right there._

Francis lui mordit le cou, satisfait des réponses. Il sentait que la fin se rapprochait, le plaisir arrivait à son paroxysme, bientôt ils atteindraient le point de non retour.

-_je t'aime…_

Francis cessa tout mouvement, ébahi. Il n'y croyait pas: Ces mots qu'il avait tant désiré entendre de cette bouche avait été prononcé. Et en sa langue en plus !

-_**Why the Fuck did you stop**_? Hurla Angleterre.

Néanmoins, il fut subjugué par le magnifique sourire de France. Celui-ci se pencha et scella leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser.

-_And I love you too_…

Arthur cru bien mourir, son Cœur avait cessé de battre.

Les coups de reins reprirent ainsi que les cris de plaisir.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain quand Arthur se réveilla, il se trouvait seul dans le lit. Prit de panique, il se redressa puis laissa une exclamation de douleur lui échapper. Maudit soit ce <em>Frog<em>! Il ne l'avait pas loupé.

-Tout doux mon petit lapin, lui dit le français souriant avec un plateau de nourriture à la main, Ton pauvre derrière doit être en mauvaise état.

-_Fuck you, Frog_!

-Oh, mais je l'ai déjà fait hier.

Un petit bruit de théière interrompit leur discussion. Francis cria:

-Ah, zut! Le thé !

Il posa le plateau sur les jambes d'Angleterre, lui vola un baiser et s'en alla en courant.

Arthur regarda le plateau (embelli par des pétales de roses et une fleur de Lys), rougit et sourit d'un sourire d'un imbécile heureux. La soirée avait juste était parfaite. Il avait hâte de retrouver tous ses amis imaginaires pour tout leur raconter! Angleterre était conscient qu'il se comporter comme une lycéenne en chaleur, il s'en contre fichait royalement. Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua le soleil éclatant qui se faisait souvent demander à Londres.

Tout à coup, son téléphone vibra et il du se pencher avec peine et douleur -Pour voire se qu'on lui voulait de si bon matin. C'était un message de Chine.

_Nín hǎo, Méi._

_Comment te portes-tu?_

_J'avais vu hier que France était plutôt en colère, présente lui mes plut plates excuses. Nihon lui aussi était en colère, et il se trouve qu'il a une façon très agréable à lui d'évacuer toute cette colère~;)_

_D'ailleurs, pour te remercier de ta contribution, je t'offre non pas un, mes cinq ans de thé de chez moi gratuitement._

_Gàobié_

_Chine._

Là, à cet instant, Arthur était sur un petit nuage, c'était juste le paradis sur terre. Il contempla encore une fois le ciel azur par la fenêtre.

Décidément, ça allait être une bonne journée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J<strong>_'espere que vous avait eu autant de plaisir à lire ce OS que j'ai eu à l'écrire .

Je pense faire une seconde partie mais au point de vue d'Arthur, qu'en dites vous?

**Reviews...?**


End file.
